


Over

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Ti desidero, Yuto. Di desidero come fidanzato, ti desidero come amante, ti desidero come convivente e...” si sforzò di tornare a guardarlo negli occhi. “E ti desidero accanto come persona che amo”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Over

**~ Over ~**

Hikaru era disteso sul proprio letto.

Yuto, di fianco a lui, dormiva ancora, e il più grande aveva preso lentamente ad accarezzargli un braccio, piano, cosicché non si svegliasse.

Stavano insieme ormai da diversi mesi, e lui si sentiva in una sorta di debito nei confronti dell’altro, per tutto quello che nel primo periodo della loro relazione aveva dovuto sopportare.

Yuto si era sacrificato per lui, era rimasto in disparte, in attesa che Hikaru risolvesse i suoi problemi, che decidesse di voler stare da lui, che lo scegliesse.

Yaotome gli aveva sempre chiesto scusa poi per quanto aveva dovuto patire, e lo aveva ringraziato migliaia di volte per averlo aspettato tutto quel tempo, ma gli sembrava sempre di non fare abbastanza per lui.

Leggeva ancora una sorta di inquietudine nello sguardo del più piccolo quando Hikaru gli parlava di Yabu, e sapeva che non era mai del tutto sicuro, che non poteva esserlo, perché lui non gli aveva mai dato ragione di esserlo.

Si agitò piano nel sonno, andando incontro alla sua mano e sorridendo, inconsapevolmente, prima di aprire gli occhi.

“Buongiorno” mormorò, spostandosi lievemente verso di lui, dandogli agio di accarezzarlo meglio.

“Buongiorno” rispose Hikaru, passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita e stringendolo contro di sé, posandogli le labbra sul collo, respirando il suo odore.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi fu di nuovo il più grande a parlare.

“Ti fermi qui anche oggi?” domandò, carico di aspettativa.

Nakajima sospirò, mettendosi a sedere e guardandosi intorno con aria spaesata.

“Non ho più niente di anche solo vagamente pulito da mettermi, Hikka. Devo andare a casa a prendere dei vestiti puliti. E lavare questi. E magari fare anche un po’ di pulizie, già che ci sono” aggiunse, facendo una smorfia.

Hikaru annuì, pensieroso. Poi si strinse ancora contro di lui, posandogli il mento su una spalla.

“È vero, potresti prendere i tuoi vestiti” iniziò, in un mormorio. “Potresti prenderli tutti. E portarli qui.”

Il più piccolo si irrigidì sotto il suo tocco, e impiegò qualche secondo prima di voltarsi.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?” chiese, piano, quasi come non volesse credere a quanto aveva appena sentito.

“Voglio... voglio sapere se ti va di venire a vivere qui, Yu.”

L’altro spalancò gli occhi, sorridendo in un movimento automatico.

“Allora è una cosa seria” commentò, inginocchiandosi sul materasso di fronte a Hikaru, prendendogli distrattamente una mano fra le sue, con quello sguardo tipico di chi cerca malamente di trattenere l’euforia.

Hikaru ridacchiò, annuendo.

“Sì, è una cosa seria” lo rassicurò, per poi lasciarsi andare ad un sospiro. “Mi dispiace per quello che è successo fin’ora, Yuto. Mi dispiace se non ti ho mai lasciato capire quello che provavo, e se ti ho fatto soffrire mentre cercavo... ecco, di mettere ordine nella mia vita. Ma tutto quello che è stato è già stato, e io non posso fare niente per farmi perdonare, posso solo cercare di essere migliore per te adesso, perché è te che voglio e nessun’altro.” prese fiato, arrossendo. “Ti desidero, Yuto. Di desidero come fidanzato, ti desidero come amante, ti desidero come convivente e...” si sforzò di tornare a guardarlo negli occhi. “E ti desidero accanto come persona che amo” concluse, risoluto.

Yuto non gli disse nient’altro.

Si strinse contro di lui, baciandogli piano il collo e annuendo, lasciando che gli bastasse quello come risposta.

Hikaru lo cinse con le braccia, sentendosi improvvisamente felice.

Sapeva che non sarebbe stato semplice, e che si sarebbe dovuto impegnare per far sì che l’altro riuscisse a dimenticare quei mesi, che riuscisse a perdonarlo, e ad amarlo senza che su loro due fosse presente alcuna ombra.

Ci sarebbe riuscito, Hikaru.

Per la prima volta, l’avrebbe reso e si sarebbe reso felice.


End file.
